In addition to providing the structural and mechanical scaffolding for cells and tissues, proteins can also serve as recognition markers, mediate signal transduction, and can mediate or facilitate the passage of materials across the lipid bilayer. As such, proteins, and particularly protein ligands and membrane receptor proteins, are good drug targets and soluble formulations thereof can directly serve as therapeutic agents.